Used and Abused
by IAmAlbertWesker
Summary: Leon Kennedy has been dispatched to Spain in search of the president's daughter. This story is about the sexual encounters he experiences between several people and creatures throughout Resident Evil 4. Rated M for language, sex, rape, abuse, gore, and non/con.
1. Chainsaw Ganado

The story revolves entirely around Leon. Ashley will be mentioned but unlike in the actual game he will not have her as a partner, nor will she make any real appearances. I will be using some quotes / scenes from the game. In each chapter Leon will have a sexual encounter with a different creature / person. Rated M for language, sexually sugesstive content, rape, gore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters / creatures. I do not profit from writing this story and it is purely for pleasure.

Leon stared out the window as the police drove him to the last sighted place of the president's daughter. His chin rested on his hand as he watched the scenery speed by, the men making jokes about him in Spanish. He turned them out and let his gaze lose focus, looking at his reflection in the window.

"You are a long way from home, cowboy. You have my sympathies." The officer in the passenger's seat looked back at him. He scoffed and began firing his own jokes back at the men. It was playful banter, or so he thought, oblivious to the dangerous undertone of their words.

"Hah, you crazy American." The two chuckled at each other. They drove over a long, rickety wooden bridge and the car pulled to a slow stop.

"Just up ahead is the village."

Leon sighed. Of course, they wouldn't we coming with him. They weren't paid to.

"I'll go and have a look around."

"We'll stay and watch the car," the second officer said as the first turned it off, "don't want to get any parking tickets."

Leon scoffed. These two were full of crap. He let himself out, an instant chill hitting him. The air was dense with fog, and the surroundings consisted of dead trees, shed leaves, and rolling hills. It was bleak, to say the least, and he found it difficult to keep a positive mood. He drew his gun as he approached a small house; perhaps someone inside could give him a lead on the president's missing daughter.

The door was wide open and Leon hesitated for a moment before stepping inside. As he made his way into the dining area, he noticed a man tending to the fire. He lowered his gun and approached, producing the photo of Ashley. He tried to communicate with the man, although his inferior Spanish skills were already catching up with him. He couldn't make any sense of what the man was saying. He was about to turn his back as the man grabbed an axe and swung it at him wildly. He rolled and drew his gun, and despite his warnings, the man continued to approach him. He shot him once in the head, the body falling to the floor. He examined the corpse, noting that the man wasn't a zombie.

A loud screech from outside had him running to the blinds, peering out the window. Several of the local villagers had gathered outside and were attempting to trap him in the house. He made his way upstairs and took a small run, jumping out the window and rolling neatly. He dispatched the three crazed Spaniards with clean shots to the head and continued down the dirt road.

Leon approached the village and hid behind a tree, scoping out the area through his binoculars. It consisted of a couple of small houses, a barn, chapel, and bell tower. He skirted the left side of the village, drawing his knife and dispatching two of the villagers quickly. He collected the herbs and pistol ammunition when a man noticed him, pointing at him and making his presence known to the rest of the villagers.

"Shit." He cursed and fled, narrowly dodging a man as he lunged at Leon, his fingers brushing the fabric of his coat sleeve. He kicked in the door to the first house he saw and made his way upstairs. Mounted on the wall was a pump action shotgun. He smirked and removed it, taking the nearby shells and pocketing them. He checked to make sure it was loaded and held his ground at the top of the stairs. He dispatched nearly all of the villagers, having run up the stairs in clustered groups. When he assumed the coast was clear, he made his way outside.

As Leon stepped out the door, a chainsaw blade drove down inches from his face. He jumped back in surprise. The man wielding it had a muscular build and was wearing a potato sack over his head. He lifted the chainsaw above his head and revved it. Leon turned and bolted, too distracted to notice the man that had flanked him. He grabbed Leon in a rough embrace, pinning his arms to his sides. Leon struggled to free himself as the chainsaw wielding man approached him.

Leon managed to free himself from the man and shot him in the head with his pistol as the chainsaw man kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Leon coughed as he was winded momentarily, his eyes widening as the chainsaw blade drove into the ground beside his head. He looked at his reflection in the metallic surface and the man pulled the chainsaw through the dirt down into his shoulder.

"Agh!" Leon cried out as the blades cut an inch into the tender flesh, creating a white hot pain that made his vision blur momentarily. He looked up at the man, completely helpless beneath him. The man seemed to measure him with a strange indifference. He pulled the blade from Leon's shoulder and grabbed him by the coat, lifting him to his knees. Leon didn't dare move, his peripheral vision filled with the metallic blades that now dripped with his blood.

Before he knew what was happening, the man had produced his cock and took a firm hold of Leon's hand, forcing it to grip the shaft. He gritted his teeth and tried to pull away, but the man easily over powered him. He forced Leon's hand along the length of his cock and Leon looked away, embarrassed. He tired of forcing Leon to do the work and lifted the chainsaw with his other hand, holding it dangerously close to Leon's neck, making his hair ruffle slightly. Leon swallowed and looked back at the man, slowly stroking his cock. The man let out grunts in pleasure, the blades of the chainsaw tilting up and nearly catching his cheek.

"Hey! Be careful with that thing!" Leon glared up at him defiantly and the man removed it, clearly in control of the situation. Leon quickened his pace, trying not to think too hard about it. He and Krauser had sexually satisfied each other when they were partners in South America. Mostly it had been rough kissing and giving each other hand jobs. They never had the chance to explore it more than that, and Leon had been notified of the man's death. He wasn't an expert, but he knew how to please himself, and that strategy seemed to be working. The man groaned and soon came into his gloved hand. Leon wiped if off on the grass.

Leon noticed the man was still distracted by his bliss and quickly kicked his knees out. The man fell to the ground in surprise and Leon ripped the chainsaw from his hand, driving it down and slicing through his neck. His pant legs were sprayed with droplets of blood and he didn't stop until the blade came out the opposite side of the man's neck. He staggered back a few steps and covered his wounded shoulder. The throbbing pain had subsided slightly but he decided to administer the herb he'd found earlier regardless. Once ready, he collected any additional ammunition or pesetas he found in the village and proceeded onwards.


	2. Luis

Leon made his way through the farm, the villagers coming at him with axes and pitchforks. They weren't very smart, to say the least. He climbed up a ladder to the second floor of a barn and crouched, slashing at them as they ascended it one by one. They would fall off the ladder and try again. He repeated the process until the farm was silent, jumping down and collecting the ammunition and pesetas. He made his way to the next area, and he could faintly hear pounding from within a house on the other side of the opening.

A villager sighted him and lit a stick of dynamite, tossing it in his direction. He jumped out of the way and the explosion caused hot air to caress his skin.

"That was too close."

Leon dispatched the villager with a shot to the head. As he rounded the corner, he stepped on a bear trap. The metal jaws clamped hard around his leg and he cried out in pain. He pushed on the release and pulled his leg free, collapsing onto his ass as he assessed the wound. His pant leg was torn and a fair amount of blood was coating the black fabric. He checked in his pack for any herbs, but was completely out.

"Shit." He gritted his teeth from the pain as he stood, limping towards the house in the back of the opening. A loud banging noise could be heard as he approached, steadily getting louder. He hoped whomever was inside would have something to help treat his wound.

Leon pushed the door open and checked the corners. No one seemed to be present. As he made his way through the house, he noticed a large bookshelf covering an opening in the wall. He pushed against it, sliding it across the floor and slipped inside. There was a cabinet on the opposite side of the room; whoever was here was inside.

Leon unlocked it, gun in hand, and watched as a bound man broke out and fell to the floor. There was tape covering his mouth, and as his eyes fell on Leon's gun, he shook his head and let out muffled words that sounded like "no". Leon kneeled down and ripped the tape from the man's face, causing him to let out a hiss.

"Augh, little rough, don't you think?" The man said as he looked Leon up and down. His voice was sultry and held a thick accent, of which Leon couldn't quite place. Leon took in the man's shoulder length raven colored hair and dated dress clothes before untying his hands.

"You're… not like them?" He asked cautiously.

"No… you?" Leon slid the rope free and the man rolled away from him, to a safer distance.

"Okay. I have only one very important question: you got a smoke?" The man's voice held hope.

"Got gum."

Leon raised his head as two of the male villagers entered the room, armed with an axe and pitchfork, and were followed by a man that must've been six and a half feet tall. He was adorned in a long, dirty trench coat and his eyes glowed red faintly.

"Perfect. The big cheese."

"What?" Leon wasn't intimidated, but was wrong to not be. He ran at the man and spun, aiming a kick at his head. The man caught Leon's foot and the agent gasped in surprise before he was thrown onto his companion, both men hitting their heads and falling unconscious.

"Feeble humans. Let us give you our power." Leon was partially aware of the voice, and felt a stinging sensation in his neck. When he came to, he opened his eyes suddenly and gasped at the memory. Something had been injected into him…

Leon tried to move but couldn't, looking over his shoulder and noticing he was back to back with the raven haired man from before. Their wrists were tied together tightly with leather cuffs connected by a metal chain.

"Hey! Wake up!" Leon elbowed the man and he groaned as he roused.

"Crawl out of one hole… and into another."

They shared small talk, exchanging stories and Leon told Luis about his mission.

"You supposed to be a cop or something?" The man asked, looking over his shoulder at Leon.

"Maybe," Leon said in a cocky tone, "and who might you be?"

"Me amo Luis Sera." Luis explained how he used to be a cop, and why he had quit. Leon told Luis of how he was a cop for only one day, getting caught in the middle of the Raccoon City Incident. A metallic clanging noise caught their attention as a Ganado walked into the room, dragging a large axe behind him. They struggled against their bonds as he approached. It lifted the axe and swung down towards them.

"Now!" Leon and Luis leaned forward, the axe cutting right through their restraints. They both rolled away from the Ganado, but Leon hardly had time to recover as it swung the axe towards him a second time. Leon kicked up, hitting the Ganado in the stomach and launching him over his head, causing the Ganado to crash into the wall and break its neck. Leon was panting hard; he took a moment to recover.

"Nice one," Luis smirked at him, gaze sliding over his body, "ayeyayay, that's a nasty wound you got there."

"Got any herbs?" Leon asked as he sat up, looking up at the raven haired man as he stood.

"Perhaps… but it will cost you."

"What'd you want? I've got some cash," Leon reached into his pocket and Luis shook his head.

"No, senor, I require a different method of payment."

Leon raised a brow at his words, Luis walking towards him. He stood directly in front of Leon.

"How about a little… TLC, yeah?" Luis asked as he reached into his pants. Leon made a move to get away from him but Luis grabbed a handful of Leon's dirty blond hair, holding him in place. Why did it seem he always ended up in these submissive positions lately?

Luis produced his cock, which was already hard at the thought of Leon's mouth around it. Leon turned his head away, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I don't swing that way," he lied. Luis laughed.

"Don't have to. Now be a good boy."

Luis rubbed his cock against Leon's cheek. As much as he hated the position he was in, especially with a man he'd known for all of fifteen minutes, he really did need the herbs… Luis pulled on his hair, tearing him from his thoughts with stinging pain.

"Hey, easy!" Leon glared up at the man and he shrugged, waiting impatiently. Leon looked at the man's cock and took it in one hand. He sighed and flicked the tip with his tongue, lapping up the beads of pre come before swirling his tongue around the head. Luis let out a moan and loosened his grip on Leon's hair, running his fingers through the agent's silky tresses.

Leon figured it was better to get it over with sooner than later. He parted his lips and took the head into his mouth, sucking on it determinedly. Luis watched him intently, letting the submissive male go at his own pace. Soon Leon was taking in the raven haired man's cock inch by inch, coating it with his hot saliva. He sucked hard as the entire length was buried deep in his throat. He clenched his fists, trying to fight his irritating gag reflex.

"Aye, yes, like that!" Luis moaned in pleasure as Leon slid his tongue along the underside of the man's cock, up and down over and over while still keeping a tight pressure on it within his mouth. His green eyes flicked up and his gaze connected with Luis' own. Leon watched the man while he began bobbing his head up and down the entire length of his cock. Within the next few minutes, Luis was coming down Leon's throat. The agent shut his eyes and swallowed, trying not to focus on the salty taste of the other man's come.

Leon removed his lips from around Luis' cock and wiped his mouth on the back of his glove.

"That was amazing, senor. Until we meet again." The man dropped a green herb waved him off as he left, like he had something important to do. Leon scoffed and stood, taking the herb. His mission was going _flawlessly..._


	3. Garrador

Leon slashed at the rope around his leg with his knife, trying to cut it free as he was moments away from being pulled to his death. The pressure made it feel like his leg might actually be ripped off and he let out groans of pain as he slashed away. The rope cut free and he fell back onto the bottom of the boat, panting hard. He was completely soaked and his leg now had a winding rope burn around it under his pant leg. He caught his breath and restarted the boat motor, guiding it to the store. He stepped out, limping towards a small house on the edge of the water.

Suddenly a sharp pain filled Leon's core and he cried out, clutching at his stomach. He began to cough uncontrollably, and when he pulled his hand away from his mouth, his glove was covered in blood. He pushed through the door and collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Leon sat bolt-upright. He remembered having a vivid nightmare about black veins crawling up his arms and being filled with intense pain…

He sighed as he checked his arms, thankful they lacked the veins that had haunted him. He shook his head to clear it and stood, making his way outside. He checked his phone; he'd been unconscious for over six hours. He had to make up for lost time.

Leon made his way into the castle, walking at a brisk pace. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he bent over to catch his breath. After running from hordes of Ganado's and dodging fireballs, he was beat. He pulled a stick of jerky from his pack and tore it open, devouring it hungrily. His stomach still growled in hunger but he decided to leave it for now. He had no idea how long he would be here for and it would be unwise to eat all of his food anticipating a short journey.

As Leon entered the foyer, filled with rich paintings, vases, and bolts of cloth, a voice captured his attention. He looked up to see a short man with guards on either side of him; one adorned in red, the other in black. The man explained who he was and didn't really care about Leon's presence, clearly underestimating the special agent's talent.

Leon advanced deeper into the castle. He proceeded down the hall but was stopped by two fire breathing statues blocking his path. He looked to his right and noticed a key hanging from one of the pictures. He pulled it free; the iron design was both intricate yet plain. He went back the way he came and noticed an iron door. He tried the key and it unlocked so he let himself inside. It seemed to be a prison of sorts, with a single cell. Inside was the lever which would deactivate the statues so he could proceed onwards.

Leon's eyes fell on the prisoner, chained to the wall and adorned in a metal helmet and a pair of pants. Attached to its hands were long, three pronged claws that must've been two feet long each. The man's eyes were sewn shut. Leon's stomach became uneasy at the sight. The man was clearly awake and alive but unaware of Leon's presence, having to rely on only his hearing. Leon pushed the cell door open slowly and stepped in, careful not to make a sound. As he gripped the lever and pushed it down, it locked into place with a loud metallic clanging noise.

The Garrador let out a primal wail and broke free of his restraints. Leon's eyes widened and he quickly ran out of the cell, the Garrador close behind him. He noticed a small bell in the corner of the room and realized if he shot it, it would distract the Garrador long enough for him to escape through the iron door to safety. Leon turned back towards the creature as it lunged at him, its claws cutting through the shoulder of his coat and pinning him to the wall. He struggled to free himself, quickly pulling out of his jacket and running to a safe distance. The Garrador slashed at the air where Leon had been moments ago and growled in frustration. It tore its claws free from the brick wall and turned on its heel, unmoving as it tried to place where Leon was hiding.

Leon drew his pistol and aimed at the bell, shooting it and creating a loud ringing noise. The Garrador ran at the bell, once again driving its claws into the wall and becoming stuck. Leon noticed the tentacles of the parasite exposed on the creatures back and began shooting at it. The Garrador howled in pain and tore its claws free, turning on Leon and slashing at him in a flurry of strikes. Leon tried to dodge the wild attacks, but they were unpredictable and its claws slashed through his chest and stomach.

Leon cried out and fell to the ground, dropping his gun and attempting to crawl back as the Garrador approached him slowly, one hand pulling him back while the other clutched at the wound. He knew it could smell his blood, the coppery scent thick on the air. The wound wasn't very deep, and for that Leon was thankful, but his life now rested in the Garrador's hands.

The Garrador reached out with its human fingers, sliding its hand up Leon's thigh and stomach. Leon hissed as it grazed his wound, the fingers now spotted with red, before gripping him by the collar and lifting him to his feet. He struggled weakly, attempting to free himself from the man's tight hold, but to no avail. The Garrador released him and slid its hand up Leon's neck to grip his chin firmly. Leon gritted his teeth as he glared at the thing. Despite its lack of eyes, it sure knew what it was doing.

Suddenly, Leon was spun around and thrown against the wall. Leon made an attempt to run, only getting one step before the claws of the creatures right hand impaled the wall only inches from his face. His eyes widened as he realized the creature had nearly ended him. It slid its hand down his back slowly and Leon shut his eyes tightly as it gripped his ass, taking its time to appreciate the firm muscles before pulling his pants down roughly.

"No!" Leon cried out but his pleas were either unheard or uncared for. He looked over his shoulder as the creature produced its cock from within its pants. Leon's cheeks instantly flushed. Why did he _always_ become everyone's plaything lately?

Leon bit his lip as the creature guided its cock to his ass, pushing against the tight muscles of his entrance. It pushed the head of its cock inside him and Leon gasped, stumbling forward a step and having to brace himself against the wall.

"Please…" Leon begged, hating how he sounded so pathetic. The Garrador gripped his left shoulder, forcing him into a bent position, before sliding the rest of its length inside of Leon. It stayed that way for a few moments before beginning to thrust into the agent slowly. Leon was panting and shaking his head; he couldn't believe this was happening. Was the thing doing this because he had the parasite inside him? Or had it been locked up for far too long, and decided to fuck the first person to enter?

The Garrador thrusted hard forcing Leon up the wall slightly and causing him to cry out. The creatures cock hit deep, coming dangerously close to his prostate. Leon dragged his fingers down the wall as it increased its pace, making him let out broken moans with every thrust. Leon's skin was hot and his cock was neglected, the creature's thrusts becoming erratic as it got closer to cumming. It reached around and took Leon's cock in its hand, making the agent let out a needy moan. It felt good to be touched for once, and he couldn't help that he was becoming harder and felt himself climbing towards orgasm.

The Garrador thrusted as fast as it could, pounding Leon's ass mercilessly and stroking his cock painfully fast. He turned his head side to side and let out broken moan's, suddenly coming onto the wall. The Garrador gave one last thrust before coming deep inside Leon, filling the man with his sticky seed. It slowly pulled out and Leon panted hard, trying to catch his breath as he felt the creatures come sliding down his inner thighs. He stood like that for minutes, his hands braced on the wall. If he didn't know better he would have thought the creature to be staring at his abused ass. He straightened and turned slowly, looking at it. Its cock was still hard and glistening with come. Leon looked away as he fixed his pants slowly, unsure if it would dispatch of him now that he had served his purpose. The Garrador seemed uninterested in him and Leon took slow steps away from it, making his way back up the steps and through the iron door. Once safe on the other side, he slid down the door and sighed. Could his mission get any worse?

XXX

I originally intended to write a sex scene between Leon and Mendez but couldn't grasp my mind around it so I left it out. I know Leon is stripped of his coat when he is knocked unconscious by Mendez but I forgot to add that part into the last chapter so I wrote it into this one.


	4. Armadura

Leon proceeded through the winding hallways of the Castle. He was currently in search of the King's and Queen's grails; two chalices that would unlock the door so he could proceed to the next area. As he reached the end of the hall, he grabbed the box of pistol ammo and stopped, his eyes falling on eight suits of armor lining the hall; four on the left, four on the right. Normally, he wouldn't think much about it. It was completely natural for a castle to display armor from the middle ages. But Leon couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to them than meets the eye.

Leon took his first few steps down the hall, walking on the ornate red carpet. He stopped and eyed one of the knights on his right, just a few paces ahead. It had a large battle axe held above its head, poised to strike. His stomach churned and instantly he knew it was some sort of trap; one he would have to walk right through to get the item he needed to continue onwards.

Leon clenched his fingers tightly around his pistol. He knew the weapon would have little use against something made completely of metal, but having the weapon in his hand eased him somewhat. He walked forward a few paces, the suit suddenly coming to life and swinging the large axe down at him. His quick reflexes allowed him to do a back hand spring, barely avoiding a killing blow. The axe hit the ground and after a moment the suit of armor fell apart and crumbled to the ground. Leon let out a breath, thankful he had narrowly avoided a fatal wound. He continued down the hall, a suit on the left in the same pose as the one that had attacked him earlier. Sure enough, as he advanced it swung at him. Leon did another back hand spring and the suit crumbled.

The hall opened into a large circular room with a small table in the center, upon which stood the King's Grail. Leon smirked as he approached, reaching out and taking the item. It had been far too easy. Suddenly, the door behind him closed and he spun, three segments of the walls turning in to reveal three more of the silver knights, two wielding swords and one wielding an axe. He stepped back, panicking slightly from the uncertainty of how to dispatch the creatures. He raised his pistol and fired at the closest one, but sure enough his bullets simply ricocheted off its armor and pierced the walls. It neared him and raised its weapon, poised to strike. Leon quickly rolled out of the way, walking backwards to keep his distance. He produced a grenade and tossed it at the creature, sure enough the explosion killing it.

A strong embrace enclosed him from behind and he cried out in surprise, struggling, his arms pinned to his sides. He kicked out uselessly, cussing as one of the creatures had grabbed him and held him tight. His attempts to fight were useless; the creatures hold on him was nothing short of bruising. The second one approached him, the metallic sounds of its steps echoing through the room. Leon watched on, horrified, as it stopped before him. He was certain this was his end. He shut his eyes tight and turned his head away, not wanting to witness his own death in the reflective armor.

The Armadura reached out and gripped his chin roughly, forcing him to look at it. It seemed to be assessing him. Leon swallowed, unmoving as it slid the tip of its sword under the hem of his shirt. Leon gasped as the cold metal touched his stomach, sending shivers up his spine. The Armadura raised the sword in one swift movement, cutting Leon's shirt in half. He moaned softly as the chilly air caressed his skin, which had become hot to the touch. The Armadura holding him from behind shifted its hold on him, its hands running down his muscled pecs and abs, while keeping his arms pinned with its own.

Leon whimpered and shook his head. No way. He was getting raped _again._ How many times was this now? Four? In the span of only a couple days? He had to be the unluckiest guy in the world. He was suddenly brought back to the moment by a sharp bolt of pleasure running through him. He looked down to see the creature was squeezing his nipples. Fuck, it stung, but in a good way. Was it the parasite that made his testosterone heightened to the point where he didn't care if he was fucked by monsters? Or was he really just that much of a slut?

The other Armadura watched on in what Leon could have sworn was excitement. His eyes ran down the length of the creature's body and stopped at its waist. Sure enough, it was stroking a mutated cock. He groaned at the sight and had to look away. He was really in for it. The Armadura behind him suddenly stopped man handling him and put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him into a bent over position, while using the other to pin his lower half to its own, stopping any attempts at an escape.

Leon was now face to face with the second Armadura's cock. The creature positioned itself properly and guided the appendage towards his mouth. Stubbornly, he turned his head to the side. He knew any attempts at resisting were futile, but still; he wouldn't go down without a fight. The creature rubbed its cock over his cheek and angled it so it ran over his lips, but he simply turned his head to the other side and smirked. The creatures weren't very smart. This was a game he could play all day.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his scalp as the creature used its free hand to curl its fingers in his hair and pull hard. Leon cried out and for the second his lips parted it pushed its cock inside. Leon's eyes narrowed as he looked up at it. If the thing could make an expression, it assumed it would make a smug one. It had won this round. Leon considered taking a good bite out of the creatures cock but decided against it; if he had any hopes of living long enough to rescue Ashley he had to play along.

The Armadura slid its cock in and out of his mouth with long, mechanical thrusts. Every time the tip touched the back of Leon's throat, he gagged a bit and had to resist the urge to give in to a fit of coughing. Suddenly his pants were pulled down and his eyes widened; he tried to free himself of the position but it was useless. The Armadura behind him pinned his hands to his back with one hand, the other guiding its cock between his cheeks. His eyes fluttered as it rubbed over his ass, coating it with a stick layer of wetness he assumed was pre-come.

Leon let out a muffled cry as the Armadura pushed its cock inside of him, its length sliding along his inner walls, pushing and pulling against the tight muscles. Both of the Armadura's began thrusting in sync, one pushing in while the other pulled out, and vice versa, taking up a steady pace that assaulted Leon's senses. His own cock swung between his legs, hard and forgotten. The Armadura in front of him tugged on his hair, forcing him to look up at it as it fucked his mouth, clearly enjoying the sight.

The two Armadura's increased their pace, moving much faster now. Leon let out muffled moans and cries as he was assaulted relentlessly with both pain and pleasure. His arms were pulled back roughly, making his back arch and allowing their cocks to drive into him deeper. Every one of his muscles tensed as he came, shooting come over the marble floor, his body convulsing with waves of pleasure. After only a few more thrusts, both Armadura's were coming inside of him, down his throat or deep into his ass. They pulled out abruptly and let him fall to the floor, gasping for air as he came down from the intense sensations caused by his orgasm. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees weakly, lifting his head to stare up at the nearest Armadura as it collected its discarded sword. Both creatures simply returned to the walls which they had appeared from, turning back over and leaving him alone in the room. Leon sighed in relief. It seemed his unlucky-lucky streak was far from over.

Leon approached the merchant, his cheeks flushed as the man's inhuman eyes ran over his body. He was embarrassed enough that the man saw him in this state, but to ask him if he had any spare clothing? Leon wanted to die, but he really needed a new shirt, or even a needle and some thread. The man chuckled darkly as Leon reached into his wallet.

Over 60,000 pesetas later, Leon was clad in a tight black shirt and a combat vest made of Kevlar, with several additional straps and pouches to hold his things. He nodded his thanks as he continued, the man's heavily accented words following him on the wind and making his cheeks heat up.

"Nice ass, stranger."


	5. Verdugo

One moment Leon was face to face with Salazar, and the next he was plummeting to his death. He quickly tossed a grapple into the wall, hooking into the stone and stopping him several feet above a pit of spikes. He drew his pistol and shot at the small metal pipe of which Salazar was listening through.

"How dare you! No more games; kill him!" Salazar shouted in rage. Leon lowered himself into the pit, releasing the grapple, and took a look around. He was standing in several inches of water. Several deceased Ganado's were strewn about the place, clearly ones that had displeased Salazar in some way. He collected the boxes of ammo and proceeded down a long tunnel which seemed to be some sort of aqueduct. The water splashed around his shins as he walked, unaware of the creature that lurked in the darkness behind him.

The tunnel branched off and Leon turned, pushing through a door that lead into a small room with machines in it and a small elevator at the back. He tried to call it but it didn't respond, obviously due to the lack of an electrical connection. Leon pushed his way back outside, continuing down the tunnel until he reached the room at the end. He pushed his way inside and looked around, grabbing a can of first aid spray and resetting the breaker.

As Leon made his way back towards the elevator, he noticed the water beneath him begin to ripple. He quickly did a back hand spring, a moment before a large, pointed appendage stabbed at the air where he'd been standing.

 _What the fuck is that?_

Leon sped up his pace, breaking into a run. He sure as hell wasn't eager to find out. As he approached the room with the elevator, dust fell from the ceiling and he ducked, the same appendage slashing at the air above him before retreating. Holy hell, was he was ready to leave.

Leon kicked the door open and ran inside, hitting the elevator call button about 10 times. The light flashed red, indicating that the elevator wouldn't be arriving for several minutes. He cussed in frustration, a loud bang echoing behind him. He turned to see a creature straightening, its red eyes snapping up and focusing on him. Its skin was black and made of a scale like armor, its hands consisting of three flexing claws, and a long, spiked tail whipping the air behind it. Its mouth parted, its lower jaw split into two long fangs that flexed.

Leon took a step back hesitantly, fear running through him. He doubted even his best weapons could penetrate the shell of its armor. The Verdugo bent and lunged at him, slashing at his face. Leon quickly jumped out of the way, rolling and attempting to flee. It moved almost faster than he could see, appearing in front of him and lashing out with its tail. One of the spiked protrusions caught his vest, tearing through the Kevlar fabric with ease and nicking his skin. Leon stepped back, drawing his magnum and firing at the Verdugo's face. The creature let out a snarl and slapped the weapon from Leon's hand, to his surprise. Unlike the other Plaga infected creatures he had come across, this one had seemed to be incredibly intelligent.

The Verdugo grabbed Leon by the throat, lifting him into the air. He gasped as his oxygen supply was cut off, his throat burning as its claws pierced the sensitive skin and caused blood to trickle down the agent's neck. Leon clawed at the creatures hand uselessly, trying to free himself. The Verdugo tossed him across the room, Leon's back hitting the wall causing him to cry out in pain before falling to the floor. It stomped over to him, putting one foot on his chest keeping him on the ground. Its tail hovered dangerously before piercing into his thigh.

Leon threw his head back and screamed, the spiked appendage tearing at the flesh of his wound.

"Stop!" Leon cried out pitifully. The Verdugo tore its tail from the abused flesh and lifted him back to his feet, slamming his back against the wall roughly several times until his eyes fluttered and he balanced on the border of unconsciousness.

Leon's eyes shot open as his pants were slid down to his knees. He struggled weakly, his hands going to the Verdugo's as it lifted him, trying to make it release him as his back was pinned against the wall. It pushed against Leon's body, holding him in place with its hands gripping his thighs firmly. He felt something rub over his ass and shook his head, his bangs falling over his eyes.

"No! Don't do this, please!" He begged as the Verdugo lowered him an inch, his ass resting on the tip of its cock. It released his weight and he dropped, impaled on the creature's large cock. He cried out, his back arching, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Auh! It's too big, I can't-" Leon was cut off as it began thrusting up into him, hitting deep and hard. He wrapped his arms around its shoulders, holding on tightly as it fucked him mercilessly, pants and moans falling from his lips. It leaned in closer, sliding its tongue up his neck and cheek, tasting him before forcing its tongue into his mouth. Leon let out a muffled moan as its tongue slid over every inch of the inside of his mouth, running over every tooth before sliding up and down his own tongue. Leon's eyes rolled back and he gave into the pleasure, pushing back against the Verdugo's tongue with his own. A distant part of his mind was whispering that he was a slut, but he didn't care at this point. Leon pushed himself against the Verdugo's thrusts, guiding its cock into his prostate. He threw his head back, breaking the kiss and moaning loudly. It thrust up into him faster, eliciting more needy and pleasured moans from the agent.

"F-fuck... I'm close…" Leon pressed his face into the Verdugo's neck, his skin hot to the touch and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His eyes were shut tightly as his stomach tightened, his orgasm quickly approaching. The Verdugo kept a constant pace, making sure his high wouldn't dissipate. Leon's muscles clenched tightly as he came, shooting his come over his thighs. He was breathing hard as the Verdugo continued its onslaught on his ass, increasing its pace twofold. Leon's body slid up and down against the wall and the Verdugo's chest, pain long forgotten as it worked him towards a second orgasm.

The Verdugo let out a low growl as it watched Leon with possessive red eyes. Its master had told him to dispatch the man, and it was deeply conflicted. It wanted to please its master by any means, but- as it thrust deeply into the dirty, whimpering man- it began to have other thoughts. Perhaps _it_ could be the master for once. As it watched the man hop up and down on its cock, his head tilted back and his bangs swaying from the movements, it realized it really didn't want to dispatch of the human. It could use him all it wanted, and make him love every second of it.

Leon's eyes widened as the Verdugo's tongue pushed past his lips, flicking inside his mouth. Had he not known any better, he'd say the creature was being borderline affectionate. Leon's fingers curled around the Verdugo's shoulders as he gazed into its red eyes. It pulled him fully into its arms and pounded into him, their bodies rocking together. Leon muffled moans echoed throughout the small room as he came for the second time. The Verdugo thrusted into him a few final times before shooting its come deep inside the agent's ass. Leon slumped against the creature, breathing hard and exhausted.

Leon clung to the creature for what felt like hours as he recovered from his multiple orgasms. He lifted his gaze and noticed it watching him intently.

"Uh… you can put me down now." Leon said awkwardly. The Verdugo obeyed, pulling out of him slowly causing the agent to gasp before setting his feet on the floor. Leon fixed his pants, gritting his teeth slightly.

"So… yeah. I'll be leaving now…" Leon reached for his gun but was stopped by a tight hold around his arm. The Verdugo let out a series of low hisses, and Leon swore he could hear the creature attempting to say something. His eyes widened and he tired to pull away.

 _Nevvvverrrrr leeeeaveeeee._

No fucking way.

The fact that the creature could speak, let alone speak fluent English, sent shivers down Leon's spine. It clearly thought it was entitled to him in one way or another, which set off all sorts of warning bells in the agents mind.

"I can't stay." Leon pleaded as the Verdugo's hold on him became bruising. He had to find a way out of here, and _fast_.

Leon noticed the tank of nitrogen ten feet away. If he shot it, it would surely slow the creature enough for him to escape but risked hurting himself, but at this point he didn't have much of a choice. Before it could react, he drew his pistol and shot the tank. It exploded with enough force to knock him off his feet and fall to the floor. The Verdugo wailed as the nitrogen crystals formed on its body, coating it with an icy sheen that stopped the creature from moving. Leon quickly grabbed his discarded Magnum and bolted to the elevator, hitting the up button repeatedly until it complied and began ascending. He slid down the wall with a sigh of relief. Now he had to catch up with Salazar.


	6. Tentacles

Leon pushed through the door and ran into the room. It was fairly large, consisting of an upper and lower level, with a shrine like altar in the center. Salazar stood facing the altar, his back to Leon. His eyes fell on the large, parasitic flower on the far wall and he stopped.

"Ah, you just missed her. The ritual is over. She left with my men to an island."

"What?" _Damnit! He had been so close!_

"I think it's time I payed my due respects to your unprecedented, stubborn will Mr. Kennedy." Salazar walked up to the altar, turning to face him as several tentacles lowered from the plant-like monster and wrapped around him, pulling him inside it. His maniacal echoes sounded through the room before being cut off completely.

Leon took a step back, his stomach dropping as he knew something was about to happen. Sure enough, a large protrusion shot out of the plant, destroying half of the higher level floor. Leon's attention turned to the door behind him, which had been sealed off by a metal gate. There was no escaping until the monster was dead. Several smaller protrusions burst through the walls, dozens of slimy tentacles whipping at the air around them.

Leon drew his pistol, taking aim at the yellow eye on the largest protrusion and firing his clip into it. The monster let out a howl of agony before one of the appendages slashed over the ground, knocking Leon off his feet and causing him to fall to the floor below. He quickly rolled to take most of the impact, several Plaga scuttling across the floor and hissing at him. He slipped a full clip into the pistol and began shooting at them.

Leon decided it was time to bring out the big guns and pulled the rpg from his back, getting on one knee taking aim at the large monster. Before he could pull the trigger one of the tentacles wrapped around his ankle and pulled him into the air, causing him to lose grip on the weapon and making it fall to the floor. Leon tried to reach for the magnum hanging from his belt but a second and third tentacle wrapped around his wrists, pulling them away from the weapon. He was held suspended in the air before the creature, yelling obscenities and threats. The large bulb opened, revealing a mutated Salazar that had become one with the creature.

The tentacles pulled on Leon's wrists roughly, pulling them against his back and preventing him from using them. More of the slimy appendages neared, flicking back and forth through the air above him. One forced its way into the tear at his thigh, grazing over the skin and leaving behind a thick, sticky substance.

"Get off me!" Leon struggled uselessly as the tentacle slipped under his boxers, running over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He gasped and shut his eyes tightly as it teased him. One wrapped around his neck tightly, forcing him to gasp for air and allowing another to push past his lips. Leon turned his head side to side uselessly in an attempt to free the thing from his mouth.

Suddenly, the tentacle in his pants wrapped around his cock tightly causing him to let out a muffled gasp in pleasure. It tightened and began sliding up and down, working his cock slowly. His eyes fluttered and fell shut as he relished the ministrations, his cock hard and twitching with pleasure, and oh fuck, did it feel good.

Leon could feel more of the tentacles pulling his tactical vest off, dropping it to the floor beneath him. One slipped under his shirt and pulled it up, exposing his toned chest and tense muscles. He moaned around the tentacle in his mouth as one flicked over one of his nipples, wetting and massaging the perky nub. His pants were pulled down, exposing him completely, but he was too overwhelmed with the pleasure assaulting his senses to care.

Leon's eyes widened as one of the tentacles pushed against his entrance. He shifted his hips to try and remove the appendage, but it pushed into him roughly, sliding in and out of his ass quickly. The tentacle around his cock quickened its pace, running over the sensitive flesh agonizingly swiftly. Leon shuddered as he was assaulted, and the tentacles pulled him against the wall. The wet fleshy substance coated his backside in a sticky liquid and he groaned inwardly. His thighs were forced apart, allowing the slimy appendages better access. A second one pushed against his ass, and he managed to free the tentacle from his mouth.

"No!"

Leon let out a loud moan as it pushed inside, stretching him painfully. The tentacle near his face pushed back into his mouth, all three thrusting at a fast pace making his body slide up and down the wall. His ass was pounded without mercy and the tentacle in his mouth slid down his throat, causing him to gag and making his eyes water. More of the tentacles rubbed over his skin, coating it with trails of transparent slime that made it tingle unpleasantly.

The tentacles movements became uneven and Leon cried out as he came, shooting strings of come over the tentacle working his cock. After another minute of fucking him mercilessly, the tentacles came shooting thick, sticky come into his ass and down his throat. More of the nearby appendages shot their come over him, coating his cock, ass, chest and face with the liquid. They released him and he fell to the floor, breathing hard and spent.

Leon quickly crawled across the floor, grabbing the discarded rpg and rolling onto his back. He fired up at the plant like creature, the rocket striking right where Salazar's mutated body resided. He covered his face as he was rained upon with chunks of flesh and splatters of blood. He let the launcher fall to the side and stared up at the roof, dirty, come covered and disgusted with himself. A bolt of pain shot up his spine and he curled in on himself, crying out in pain as his body convulsed. He had to get the parasite out of himself asap. If he ran into too many more distractions, it might be too late.


	7. Regenerator

Leon pushed his way through the gated doors. To his right was a set of double doors coated with small ice crystals, indicating it was some sort of freezer. He tried to open it, but it was locked and a key card reader sat on the wall to its left. He pulled his bolt action rifle from his back, holding it pointed at the floor as he turned and walked forward. Ahead was a briefcase, which he opened to find a pretty emerald, and pocketed the jewel. He tried the door at the end of the hall, but it too needed a key card to be opened. He backtracked the way he came, stepping through an automatic sliding door into what appeared to be a small lab connected to an ever smaller operating room. On the table in the centre of the room lay a motionless grey corpse.

Leon avoided the operating room for now, instead walking over to a small panel to the right of a door opposite the operating room. It was some sort of puzzle, but was simple enough and once he completed it the door before him unlocked. He picked up a pile of notes and recognized Luis' handwriting. He read that the grey corpse was a "regenerator", named by its ability to quickly regenerate any lost limbs and extremely resistant to direct damage. Its weakness lied in the small parasites that were attached to the creature's body and unseen to the human eye, only visible through thermal imaging equipment. He set the notes down and gripped his rifle tighter. He had nothing that would allow him to see the parasites, and he prayed he didn't come across a living regenerator. He noticed a key card sitting beside the body of a scientist and quickly grabbed it.

A loud thud followed by a crash made Leon spin on his heels, heart racing. Something was out there and he didn't have to bet on what it was. As he slowly approached the door, the sound of labored, faltering breathing was heard and slowly became louder. It was as if what was on the other side of the door had been smoking for upwards fifty years, and its lungs were completely shot. Every breath was a gasp that sent chills down his spine. As he was nearly at the door it slid open, revealing one of the regenerators approaching him. He looked around for an escape, but the creature was standing between him and it. He backed up slowly, one step back for every step it approached. It would be pointless trying to fight it, as he would waste what little precious ammo he had and barely slow it down. The regenerator's red eyes locked onto him, glowing intensely as it made its way into the room. Leon's back was now against the wall and he looked down the scope, aiming and firing at the creature. A hole was blown through its stomach and it staggered for a moment before continuing its approach. He watched in shock as the wound healed before his eyes, the muscles and fibers knitting back together and leaving the grey skin unblemished. He shot its knee, blowing half of its leg off and sending it to the floor. He quickly ran by as it crawled towards him slowly.

Leon quickly ran through the halls, making his way through the metal door and locking it tightly. He sighed in relief, which was short lived as he heard the familiar sound of labored breathing. As he turned the corner, a regenerator lunged at him and he barely managed to step back out of its reach. His eyes widened as the creature ran its long tongue over dozens of needle like teeth that could easily tear through his flesh and bones. He ran around it, kicking open the gated double doors and swiping the key card through the reader for the freezer. The light flashed green and he let himself inside, locking the doors behind him.

Leon froze as he took in the scene before him, cold air caressing his skin. The room was a mess, before him a gurney with a corpse that had a frozen Plaga bursting out of its chest. Several regenerators hung from hooks on the roof, still and lifeless. Blood was splattered on the walls and on the door behind him what appeared to be bloody handprint. As he walked forward, eyes glued to the carcasses for any sign of movement, his hands tight on his gun, he couldn't deny an increasing sense of dread building within him. This wasn't a happy place, and he wanted nothing more to be a hundred miles from here. But he still needed a waste disposal key card to escape, so he was forced to continue through the room. In a small room to his right sat a machine to rewrite the codes of key cards. He put his inside and turned the machine on before pulling it out as the garbage disposal key card. He approached a cryogenic control device and turned it off. One room to go.

As Leon stepped into the final room, he noticed a glass case containing an attachable scope inside it. He spun the valve and opened it, taking the scope and looking it over. He pulled the one from his rifle and replaced it with the new one, looking through the sights and sighing in relief. It was an infrared thermal vision scope. A thud had Leon spinning on his heels and racing to the door of the small room. A regenerator had been released from the hook on the roof and stood, turning its gaze on him. He quickly ran to the double doors and tried to open them, but they were locked tight. He raised his rifle and looked through the scope, seeing four white parasites writhing on the creature's chest and stomach. He shot them off, each one making the regenerator stagger back and screech in pain. After the fourth he lowered his weapon, but it began advancing on him again.

"What the hell? I killed them all!" Leon shouted in disbelief. How could the creature possibly be standing?

Leon raised his rifle, about to shoot the creature to slow it down and get some space, but it grabbed his rifle and ripped it from his hands, throwing it aside. Leon tried to run but was grabbed by the elbow and flung, his back hitting the gurney hard and winding him, knocking the corpse onto the floor. He coughed painfully, his back aching as he tried to fill his lungs with oxygen. Two hands forced his shoulders down as he tried to straighten, slamming his back down on the gurney and pinning him in place. Leon looked up into the terrible red eyes, seeing his own horrified expression in the regenerator's eyes' reflection.

Suddenly the creature grabbed his thighs, lifting him off his feet so he was completely laying on the gurney. The regenerator spreaded his thighs and stepped between them before grabbing his pants and pulling roughly, trying to pull the fabric down. Leon's eyes widened and he grabbed them, attempting to keep them on. His body was already reacting to the creature in every way he didn't want it to, and he could barely fight his involuntary urges. He lost the struggle and his pants were pulled off. He leaned up slightly and saw the creatures thick, grey cock was hard and aimed towards his ass. His pulse was racing and his skin had begun to get hot, and a sharp pain from his spine left him completely defenseless against the regenerator's sexual onslaught.

The regenerator pushed its cock inside him with a shaky moan and he threw his head back, back arching off the gurney as it slid in to the hilt. Leon gripped the sides of the gurney so tightly his knuckles turned white, leaning up to meet the regenerator's burning gaze, unaware of his own eyes glowing the same shade of red. It began thrusting into him, creating a delicious warmth to combat the cold that had caused goosebumps to rise on his exposed skin. Leon let his head fall back with a moan, his breaths already coming out as pants as he was dominated by the regenerator.

The regenerator picked up its pace and gripped his wrists tightly, lifting him into the air and fucking him hard, his legs wrapped around its waist. The new position kept his back arched and caused the blood to rush to his head, his lips parted and his eyes half lidded with lust as the regenerator watched his upside-down reflection in the frozen glass of one of the medical cabinets. He moaned loudly and grit his teeth as his prostate was abused by the creatures cock pounding into it over and over, the beginnings of an orgasm building deep in his stomach.

Leon was pulled against the creature suddenly and his back smashed into the glass, causing it to shatter and making an explosion of glass rain over them, some of the small shards catching in his hair. He wrapped his arms around its shoulders and began hopping up and down on its cock, meeting its thrusts eagerly. He couldn't fight his urges anymore, the Plaga inside him growing and having become too strong to completely resist. It felt good giving in and the pleasure was a satisfactory reward. He met the regenerators gaze, no longer horrified by its looks, and it leaned in and bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He licked it off hungrily, on the verge of orgasm.

"Make me cum… please…" Leon begged, not caring how slutty he was. He still wasn't quite sure if every creature had been only attracted to him because of the parasite, but he swore the regenerator increased its efforts, muscles rippling as it fucked him faster. He reached down with one hand, stroking his cock in time with the regenerator's thrusts and cried out, spilling his seed into his hand. His ass clenched around the regenerator's cock and the creature let out a deep groan, ceasing its movements as it shot its load inside of him. He fell against the broken cabinet, breathing hard and covered in sweat, despite being in a literal freezer.

"Fuck." Leon swallowed and panted, attempting to catch his breath. He wiped the wet bangs from his eyes and sighed, exhausted now that the adrenaline from his high was fading. The regenerator didn't move, its cock still buried deep inside Leon, warm and sticky. After a few minutes like that it let him down but kicked his knee roughly, causing him to fall to his knees before it. He looked up at the creature as it pushed its cock to his lips and his tongue flicked out, licking the cum from the tip before he took the length into his mouth. He licked and sucked the still hard cock, cleaning it completely before pulling back and swallowing. Satisfied, the regenerator walked to his discarded sniper and kicked it, sending it sliding across the floor to him before retreating into the far room. Leon grabbed the weapon and stood, pulling up his pants. He staggered as a familiar pain shot through his spine and braced himself with one hand against the wall. Once the pain receded, he tried the door and it was unlocked. He quickly ran to the waste disposal, swiping the key and letting himself through. He didn't need a repeat of the earlier events.


	8. Ada

Leon stepped into the room slowly, doubling over and clutching his stomach. He let out a pained noise and heard footsteps approaching, lifting his gaze to see Ada.

"Leon, you okay?" She asked as she approached.

"Yeah." Leon groaned as he was taken over by a more violent spasm, his eyes becoming laced with red. He straightened and turned, his eyes on the raven haired beauty. She raised a hand as if to touch him and both of his hands went to her throat, wrapping around it tightly and cutting off her oxygen. She cried out and struggled, gripping his wrists and trying to free herself. He easily overpowered her, forcing her back to arch as he applied more pressure and leaned in. He smirked slightly, enjoying seeing her in pain. She reached down to the knife on her garter belt and stabbed it into his thigh, making him cry out and releasing her. She made to knee him in the stomach but he forced his leg between hers, growling.

"You bitch!"

Leon snarled and slapped her across the face with enough force to stagger her. He threw her against the wall and replaced one hand at her neck, pinning her in place. He tore the knife from his thigh with his free hand, running it over the porcelain skin of her collarbone.

"Please Leon!" Ada begged pathetically and he tossed the knife aside, gripping her thigh and sliding his hand up under her dress. She gasped and turned her head away, but he gripped her chin tightly and forced her to look at him. Her green eyes and sharp features were stunning and Leon felt himself drawn to her. He'd wanted her since he first met her back in Raccoon City, but the woman had played hard to get. He would wait no longer.

Leon slid his hand up to cup one firm ass cheek, his fingers dancing over the lace of her panties. Ada was begging him to stop and letting out an array of moan's and whimpers. He knew deep down what he was doing was wrong, but he just didn't care anymore. The Plaga inside him had already begun taking over, and his odds of rescuing Ashley were slim to none. He deserved to be selfish, after all, he probably wouldn't be alive for much longer anyway. Leon had never been much of a pessimist, but when this many odds were stacked against you, sometimes it was ok to give in to things.

Leon leaned in and inhaled Ada's scent: a cross between expensive perfume and a mixture of flowers. He ran his tongue up her neck before circling the shell of her ear. He wanted every inch of her, and he was going to get it. She still pushed and fought at him weakly, but they both knew her efforts were in vain, and that deep down, she wanted it too.

"L-Leon." Ada moaned as he roughly pulled down the top of her dress and pushed up her bra, exposing her perfect, plump breasts. He grabbed one firmly and squeezed, playing with it and running his thumb over her erect nipple. She let out a small gasp and looked away, her cheeks flushed. He smirked and played with both her ass and her breasts, making sure to get his fill before moving on to the greater prize.

Leon roughly pulled down her panties and threw her on the ground, leaving no time to escape as he covered her body with his own and pinned her hands above her head with one of his own. Ada writhed beneath him uselessly as he captured the fabric of his glove between his teeth, pulling it off and tossing it aside. Her struggles ceased as he pushed one finger between her wet lips and into her tight pussy, stirring up her insides. Her muscles relaxed and she tilted her head back, soft moans falling from her lips at the pleasure. Leon made sure to work her good before adding a second finger, spreading the tight muscles and scissoring her pussy. The sensations made her convulse slightly in pleasure and he leaned down, capturing one nipple between his lips and running his tongue over it. He sucked hard until he was satisfied with the abused nub before working on the second.

Leon removed his fingers and sat back, unzipping his pants and reaching in to produce his hard cock. He was already dripping with pre-come at the sight of the woman beneath him and couldn't wait any longer. He forced her thighs apart and aligned his cock with her pussy, ignoring her weak attempts at stopping him. He pushed in slowly, letting out a moan as the tightness and wet heat engulfed him. It felt amazing to be the one giving instead of receiving for once, and he was going to take advantage of it.

"Leon!" Ada cried out as he drove home, his cock sliding in to the hilt. He took a moment to become accustomed to the incredible feeling of her pussy wrapped tight around his cock before slowly moving, pushing in and out of her. His cock became drenched in her juices and he increased his pace, desperate to have his fill of her. Usually, he wouldn't have rushed things, but he was unsure of the potential of the parasite inside him and didn't want to seriously hurt or kill her once he'd gotten off. He leaned down and bit her neck, rough but not hard enough to leave any sort of mark or bruise. His tongue flicked at the porcelain skin and he moaned at her taste.

Ada watched Leon as he dominated her. She knew he wasn't in his right mind, and that the parasite inside of him was at a very advanced stage in its life cycle. It wouldn't be much longer before it became its strongest and took over Leon completely, the perfect host to bear it. She was out of options when she tried to think of a way to escape and knew she would have to ride it out. She would be lying if she said she never fantasized the man, albeit it happened quite frequently. But the circumstances had made the experience less enjoyable than it should be, especially when it wasn't _really_ Leon that was fucking her.

Leon sat back and bit his lip as he looked down at Ada's gorgeous body, watching his cock thrust in and out of her. It had been just over a day since his encounter with the regenerator, and a heavy need had built in his stomach. He moved faster and deeper, eager to find his release. The parasite had turned him into a nymphomaniac and he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensations of Ada's inner walls caressing his cock, and with a few more thrusts he pulled out and came over her breasts. He stood and fixed his pants, licking his lips at the sight before walking out.

"Thanks for the fuck."

(The scene where Leon attacks Ada is actually set after his encounters with Krauser, but I wrote it first because of how I want the story to go. My first attempt at writing a hetero sex scene, hope it was substantial!)


	9. Krauser

(This chapter is much larger than the others, mostly due to me taking the time to actually write out what happens in the game. I originally wanted to make it two parts but decided to keep it as one. Hope you enjoy it!)

Leon slowly walked across the platform, the metal grating groaning underfoot. He'd regained control over his body a while ago and felt like shit for what he'd done to Ada, but he had to let bygones be bygones. A chill ran down his spine and he drew his knife from its holster, gripping the hilt firmly. A sinking suspicion deep in his gut told him he was no longer alone. He didn't hear the man land softly on the metal behind him, but knew better than to not trust his instincts. He quickly spun but saw no one. A loud bang had his eyes darting to the roof where his assailant was descending quickly towards him. He managed a last second dodge, barely avoiding the knife as it pierced between the gratings of the floor, lifting his gaze as he wiped the blood welling from a small cut on his cheek. It was hardly a surface wound and he ignored the slight stinging sensation.

Droplets of Leon's blood pooled on the metal surface from his attacker's blade, identical to the one he was using. His eyes focused on it and slowly ran up the male's body, taking in the cargo pants and Kevlar vest before falling on the large scar marring the man's face. His eyes were cold and filled with hatred, his lips twisted into a menacing snarl.

"Been a long time… comrade."

"Krauser…"

Leon straightened and lowered his weapon. Seeing the other man stirred all sorts of unwanted emotions within him. He'd spent the past years believing his old partner, friend, and lover, had been dead. Now that he was face to face with the blond he couldn't afford to let his thoughts stray. He and Krauser were clearly on opposing teams, and if he let his guard down around the older man for just a moment it could mean the end of his life. Krauser was extremely skilled in hand to hand combat, and his expertise with a knife contested that of Leon's own. The older man was extremely deadly, having fought in several hostile places across the globe, only adding to his menacing profile.

"I died in a crash two years ago… is that what they told you?" Krauser began walking in a circle and Leon mirrored his movements, making sure to keep an even distance between them. Krauser spun his blade in his hand and Leon watched it.

"You're the one who kidnapped Ashley."

"You catch on quick, as expected. You and I both know where we come from."

Krauser stopped and quickly spun, slashing at Leon who managed to step back, the knife slicing through the air where his neck had just been. He retaliated with a swing and a stab of his own, Krauser barely avoiding being impaled through the bottom of his mouth. They both took a step back, taking up defensive positions, one hand on their knives while the other curled into a lose fist in case more combat ensued.

"What do you want?" Leon half-asked half-demanded as he held his blade before himself expertly, making sure to keep a good defense if Krauser attacked him again. Krauser simply scoffed and quickly closed the space between them with two steps, slashing at Leon's chest but again missing by only inches as Leon leaned back. Krauser was quick, slashing his blade up with the intent to slice Leon open up the middle but again the agent dodged and they took up their previous defensive stances once more.

"The sample Saddler developed, that's all," was Krauser's delayed response. He gave Leon no reprieve before lashing out again, their blades colliding with the sharp sound of metal on metal. Krauser spun away, again creating distance between them.

"Leave Ashley out of this!" Leon panted softly. His blood was pumping fast, fueled by the adrenaline of the fight and he panted softly. He couldn't deny his pulse was racing partly from the fact of being in such close proximity to the other man, for reasons he both understood and others he did not know.

"Oh, I needed her to buy Saddler's trust in me. Like you, I'm American." Krauser spun his blade and kicked an empty oil vat at Leon, who managed to knock it aside and raise his blade as Krauser's own sliced along it. The momentum sent them both falling to the lower level, Leon landing with a graceful backflip and Krauser with a front hand spring. Both men were now back to back, knelt down. They looked at each other over their shoulders as they stood and turned. There was no denying the static energy in the air from both their words and conflict, but even more so from their history and what this fight meant. Any hopes Leon may have had for rekindling their relationship were gone, as Krauser seemed solely intent on killing him… or so he thought.

"You got her involved just for that!" Leon yelled angrily and this time he took the offensive, letting his rage and hatred fuel his movements. He knew letting his emotions get the better of him would only cause him to make critical mistakes, but he was caught up in the heat of the moment. The ex-agent before him had gotten an innocent girl involved in a horrific, nightmare inducing world for his own selfish purposes. Leon was going to make him pay.

Leon lunged at Krauser, slashing at him. Their blades bounced off one another, both taking turns attacking the other. Leon threw his blade in the air, spinning and catching it in his opposite hand and lashing out at the older male, the tip of the blade biting into the flesh of his chest diagonally. Krauser spun and looked at the wound, his lips curled in a distasteful snarl before laughing and lunging at Leon once more. Leon caught his hand and spun, attempting to fight off the older man's powerful movements and combating his own increasing exhaustion. They locked arms, both pushing at each other and growling as they glared daggers at the other, their faces only mere inches apart, so close their breath mingled together for a moment. Krauser spun, Leon's eyes widening as his arm was twisted and a swift kick to his lower back sent him crashing to his hands and knees on the metal grating, his knife falling from his grasp and sliding several inches away. Leon rolled onto his back, slowly shuffling backward as Krauser loomed over him.

"All for Umbrella's sake…"

"Umbrella?" Leon asked, his brow furrowed.

"Almost let it slip. Enough talk, die comrade!"

Krauser jumped onto him, legs on either side of Leon's own straddling him as he gripped his knife tightly with both hands, forcing it down towards the porcelain skin of Leon's neck. Leon grabbed Krauser's wrists, attempting to keep him at bay as the tip of the knife loomed only inches above his flesh and was slowly getting closer. Both men grunted, Leon tilting his head back slightly in hopes of getting away from the knife. His chance for survival was looking slim at best as Krauser was overpowering him. His eyes fluttered and he gritted his teeth, unsure of how he'd get out of this scenario. An all too familiar bolt of pain shot up his spine and he cried out, barely managing to twist so the blade nicked his neck and was stabbed into the floor. He was gasping and breathing hard, trying to handle the pain and the nearness of Krauser, but failing miserably at both. The blond eyed him with intrigue for a moment before grasping Leon's chin and forcing the agent to look at him, eyes glowing red.

"Interesting. It seems you are a carrier of the Plaga. I wonder how much longer you can resist before it takes over completely?"

Krauser smirked and roughly released Leon's jaw, the younger man still incapacitated from pain and exhaustion. He curled his fingers in Leon's hair, shifting to keep the agent's legs pinned under his weight and pulling Leon into a sitting position. Leon groaned in pain and clawed at Krauser's hand weakly, who simply watched in amusement as beads of blood formed from the scratches. He had an increased resistance to physical pain and barely felt more than an irritating tickle. What he did feel was a questionable pull towards the younger man, like a tugging on his insides that made him draw closer. He'd read about certain viruses responding to one another by mental and physical draw, but Leon was infected with a parasite, not a virus. Several of the studies stated that in close proximity, both viruses would respond in an animalistic manner, causing their bearers to become one of many things. Hungry, lustful, insane… it varied on the carriers and it was becoming prominently clear which of the things he was becoming as he looked down at the agent. Krauser figured it would be interesting to test the theory so he pulled Leon's hair roughly, eliciting a pained hiss from the younger man as his head was jerked back. Krauser leaned in, capturing the small laceration on Leon's neck between his lips and sucking the crimson liquid. Leon's muscles tensed and he let out a needy moan from the contact, his hands falling from Krauser's and going to the man's shoulders, digging into the flesh hard. Krauser smirked against Leon's neck and the younger man screamed as Krauser's teeth pierced the skin as he bit Leon roughly. He couldn't miss the undeniable tones of lust and need hidden in Leon's pain, and he pulled back, satisfied, releasing Leon who fell back onto the floor, his breaths fast and uneven.

Krauser adjusted his position, sitting on Leon's chest and unzipping his pants. The sound had the agent giving him a look before he pulled out his hard cock and slapped it against Leon's cheek. Leon blushed and looked away, but a strong hold on his chin had his lips pressed against the tip of Krauser's cock.

"Suck it, Leon. I know you want to."

Leon let out a small moan at Krauser's words and parted his lips, his tongue flicking the head and lapping up the beads of pre-cum that had formed at the slit. His eyes flicked up and he watched Krauser's expression as he took the man's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and sucking on it playfully. Krauser grit his teeth, unable to deny the fact that Leon was pathetically hot, whether the younger man knew it or not. He replaced his fingers in Leon's silky hair and tugged, eager to have more of his cock surrounded by the pleasing warmth of Leon's mouth. Leon obeyed, parting his lips more to allow Krauser to slide his cock completely into his mouth. He shut his eyes, focusing on sliding his tongue up and down the underside of Krauser's cock while sucking tenderly while fighting against his gag reflex.

"Such a slut." Krauser growled as he began fucking Leon's mouth slowly, relishing the hot, wet heat. It had been several months since he'd gotten off and he'd be damned if he rushed things. He wanted to enjoy every second of the younger man, although he wouldn't admit it out loud, so he could remember every detail for the next several times he would masturbate. Leon watched the blond through half-lidded red eyes glazed with lust. Krauser increased his pace, his cock sliding over Leon's skilled tongue over and over. He smirked to himself as he thought of finishing on the younger man's pretty face, unable to hold back any longer. He fucked Leon's mouth hard and deep, causing Leon to gag involuntarily and making tears fall from his eyes, and oh, _fuck_ , did he look good like that. With a grunt he pulled his cock out of Leon's mouth, gripping it as he shot ropes of come over Leon's cheeks. The younger man shut his eyes tightly as the sticky liquid rained onto his skin. When he was sure Krauser was finished, he opened his eyes and looked up at the blond, his own cock throbbing and tight in his pants. He wanted Krauser _bad_. Part of him always had, but now that he had the Plaga inside him, that want was nearly five times as strong.

A gunshot ricocheting off the grating between them had both men looking up in the direction it came from. Ada was smirking, and Leon blushed deeply. Had she witnessed what he and Krauser had done?

"Well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress," Krauser snarled. He jumped up onto the higher level, his eyes focused on Leon, who took a few steps towards the blond, watching him with burning eyes.

"Looks like we have the upper hand here."

"You may be able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death, is it?" Krauser turned, leaving Leon alone with Ada, who hardly brushed past him and left as well.

* * *

Leon walked into the ruins, his shoes kicking up small clouds of dust. His eyes flicked to the man across the ruins, on a higher elevated terrain. Krauser was clad in a tactical vest and cargo pants, a splash of red war paint across his face.

"You'll need three insignia's to open the gate. There's one in the north, and the other in the east."

"And let me guess, you got the last one?" Leon asked, though he was sure of the answer. It meant that he would have to fight Krauser to the death if he hoped to continue on and rescue Ashley. He eyed the blond, his muscles taut and a tense air surrounding him. The last thing he wanted was to fight and kill his former partner, but Krauser wasn't giving him much of a choice. He couldn't help but wonder, if given the opportunity, could he actually give the killing blow?

"Pretty much means you're on a tight leash." Krauser unfolded his arms, revealing a small machine gun in one hand.

"Sounds like you thought this one out pretty well." Leon reached into his pocket, throwing a grappling hook at the blond. Krauser managed to knock it aside with his gun, momentarily distracting him as Leon ran towards cover. He took aim and began firing, a flurry of bullets hitting the ground at his feet. Leon jumped behind a small stone wall, rolling and feeling a sharp pain in his arm. He looked over to see several of the bullets had actually hit him, most stopped by the Kevlar vest. There were two bullet holes in his right bicep. He gritted his teeth. He would have to leave the bullets in for now. He quickly stood and ran, kicking open the door to a small sandstone hut and drawing his pistol. He climbed up the metal bars of the ladder onto the roof, and not a moment later Krauser jumped up behind him. Leon took aim, firing three shots at the blond, all missing as he was lashed at with a knife. Krauser smirked and dropped a flash grenade, the explosion causing Leon's vision to be filled with blinding white light. When Leon recovered, Krauser was gone. He jumped down and proceeded along the path, heading towards the east.

Leon stopped to grab some ammo when Krauser was suddenly behind him, pulling one arm back painfully and holding it locked against his chest, Krauser's knife dancing dangerously close to Leon's neck. Leon managed to twist and elbow Krauser in the stomach, breaking his hold and fleeing. Leon ascended a large, curving staircase. Once at the top he collected the insignia. One down, two to go.

As Leon straightened, Krauser approached drawing his knife. The two men walked around each other in a slow circle.

"What do you intend to do, restoring Umbrella?"

"To bring order and balance to this insane world of ours."

"A psycho like you can't bring order or balance." Leon scoffed, tossing the insignia in his hand into the air and catching it.

"You don't really think a conservative mind can chart a new course for the world, do you?" Krauser jumped onto the high ground, drawing his submachine gun and firing at Leon. He managed to hide under the cover Krauser was standing on. The metallic noise of something bouncing caught his attention, and he turned his head in time to see a grenade being tossed at his feet. He managed to jump and roll out of the explosion, but Krauser was quick and sent several well-timed slashes towards Leon. The blade tore through the exposed skin on his forearm and he cried out, dropping his pistol. A swift kick to the knee sent him crashing to the dirt, moaning in pain and separating him from his weapon.

Krauser stomped his foot onto Leon's chest hard, making the agent gasp and grip at his leg, trying to remove it as he was forced into the ground with enough force to stop him from breathing. A painful ache had formed in his lungs and was becoming increasingly more painful as precious seconds ticked by. Leon reached into his belt, producing his knife and driving it into the flesh of Krauser's leg. Krauser hissed and stumbled back, the removal of his foot allowing Leon to breathe again. Another flash bang went off and Leon's eyes stung as he took the opportunity to recover from the assault.

Leon got up, retreating back the way he came and pulling a lever, allowing him into the next area. He followed the maze without a sight of Krauser. As he ascended the second staircase, metal bars fell into the dirt, trapping him inside. He made his way to the roof, walking towards the edge of the wooden planks and collecting the second insignia. Leon turned, looking up at Krauser who once again had the high ground. The blond man had shed his combat vest, his large biceps rippling and his toned chest exposed. Leon appreciated the view far much more than he should have.

"Two down, one more to go Krauser."

"Hmph. We'll see about that." Krauser tossed his submachine gun aside, sending it into the dirt with a clatter. He let out a series of groans and growls, his skin trembling dangerously as he raised his left arm. Leon took a step back, his eyes wide as he watched the blond's arm begin to mutate. This wasn't good.

A sudden burst of flesh had a large, blade like weapon attached to his skin, the weapon glinting in front of the moonlight.

"Witness the power!"

"You've lost it completely Krauser."

"Prepare for your death, Leon." Krauser jumped down, hitting Leon and knocking him back, causing him to fall and catch the edge of the wooden planks with his hands. Krauser stepped on his fingers, making him cry out as slowly forcing his grip to loosen. Leon drew his knife, slashing the blond's leg and causing him to stagger back. Leon quickly flipped up onto the planks and ran by the momentarily incapacitated b.o.w.

Krauser snarled, launching himself at Leon with inhuman speed, his bladed arm aimed at Leon's head. Leon managed to duck in time, barely avoiding being decapitated. He ran around Krauser until he was a safe distance away. Keeping several feet between him and the b.o.w was the only way he would escape with his life. Krauser's mutated arm made hand to hand and close quarters combat nearly impossible, and would surely inflict a fatal wound if Leon made one miscalculation. He knew Krauser's fighting style forwards and back, he just hoped he would have a fast enough reaction time to keep himself alive.

Krauser closed the space between them, slashing at Leon horizontally. Leon managed a quick back hand spring, drawing his pistol and firing several shots at the b.o.w. Krauser held his mutated arm in front of himself, the bullets ricocheting and doing no real damage. A sudden uppercut slash tore through Leon's vest with ease, sending the agent crashing to his back on the ground. He inspected the fabric, almost every layer having been eviscerated. Had he been so much as an inch closer, his organs would have been splayed out in the dirt.

Leon pushed himself to his feet, but Krauser spun and kicked him across the jaw with enough force to spin Leon and send him crashing to the ground again, this time on his stomach. He blinked his vision clear, his jaw throbbing painfully. He rolled onto his back as Krauser knelt down, gripping him by the vest and forcing him to sit upright. The b.o.w. pulled his bladed arm back and Leon shut his eyes tightly, preparing himself to be dealt the final bow. A sudden bolt of _something_ shot through him, making his eyes snap open. By the look on Krauser's face, the blond had felt it too and it had been enough to cause him to hesitate. It was the Plaga inside Leon reacting to his virus again, except this time he could actually feel the connection. He found it increasingly difficult to make any attempt to end the younger man, so instead he hooked the tip of the blade under the bottom of Leon's vest and tore it completely through. The fabric fell away and he pulled it from Leon's chest, tossing it aside before gripping his shirt between his fingers and tearing it off using brute force. Leon yelped in surprise, by was cut off by lips being pressed hard against his own. He fell back onto the dirt, Krauser's body covering his own, the mutated appendage writhing dangerously close to his head.

Leon pushed back against the blond's rough lips, arching his back so their crotches rubbed together, creating a small amount of delicious friction that had Leon moaning into Krauser's mouth. He made a weak attempt at dominating the kiss, but failed miserably as Krauser's tongue was pushed past his lips. His eyes fluttered and he let himself go limp in the b.o.w's hold, allowing his body to be ravaged.

Krauser ran his hand over Leon's chest and stomach, his fingers dancing over sensitive, muscled skin. Leon let out small pants and moans against his lips, and Krauser took the agent's bottom lip into his mouth and bit. Leon pulled back instinctively from the pain, a small trickle of blood forming from the wound and trailing down his chin. Krauser ran his tongue up the length of it, enjoying the taste of Leon's pain.

Leon's fingers found their way to the b.o.w's muscled shoulders, digging in hard before running over his tanned skin. He let them glide lower, over hard pecs and a flexed six pack. They stopped at the waistband of Krauser's cargo pants, and Leon let out an annoyed groan. Deft fingers quickly worked at the button and zipper, and he produced Krauser's thick, hard cock. He blushed at the size, the irresistible girth of the veined member as he took it into his gloved hand and began stroking slowly. His burning red eyes flicked up and met Krauser's icy blue ones, the shining orbs failing to reveal his emotions. Leon, on the other hand, was like an open book. Krauser smirked as he watched the agent's expressions battle between lust, hunger, and something much deeper. He could care less about the younger man and shifted his position, sitting back and forcing Leon's thighs further apart. He gripped the fabric of Leon's pants between his thighs and tore, the fabric ripping and exposing Leon's ass and cock and causing the agent to let out a whimper. He groaned at the sight of needy Leon, who was nearly as impatient as he was. He removed Leon's hand from his dripping cock and pushed forward, his cock pushing against the tight muscle of Leon's entrance. Leon's free hand gripped Krauser's mutated arm, the younger man no longer afraid or caring about the dangerous appendage. As Krauser pushed into Leon slowly, he couldn't deny there was something intimate about their coupling, perhaps due to their past relations. He'd never gotten the chance to fuck Leon when they had been partners in South America; he couldn't quite explain the mixture of lust and passion stirring within him. As much as he wanted to fuck Leon as fast and hard as he could, he took his time, making sure each muscle stretched slowly as his overwhelming girth pushed in inch by inch.

"Krauser- fuck!" Leon turned his head side to side as the b.o.w. became fully sheathed inside his ass. He clenched his fingers tightly as Krauser began moving, thrusting in and out of him slowly. His lips parted, soft pants and moans falling from them with every thrust. He looked up at Krauser with half-lidded lust filled eyes and bit his lip. Underneath the overwhelming waves of lust and desire, he couldn't deny the more serious emotions stirring in his core from sharing such intimate relations with the b.o.w. They had shared quite a history, albeit a short one, but that didn't stop Leon from wanting the man in more ways than one. A particularly deep thrust brought him back from his thoughts and he blinked, his eyes focusing on their entwined fingers. Leon's grip was far more firm than need be, but it was reciprocated by Krauser as well.

Leon whimpered at the sudden removal of Krauser's cock, giving the blond a look that said he didn't agree. Krauser laid back, pulling Leon on top of him via their connected hands, making the agent straddle his waist.

"Ride me, Leon." Krauser's voice was dark and husky, holding promises of forbidden pleasure and pain. The way Leon's name rolled of the blond's tongue, silky and accented with his dark drawl, caused a shiver to run up his spine. Leon didn't hesitate as he took Krauser's cock in his hand, guiding it towards his stretched orifice. Once aligned, he let himself drop, causing the member to bury completely inside him in one quick movement and eliciting pleasured moans from both men. Leon released Krauser's hand, placing both of them on the blond's toned chest as he lifted and dropped himself onto the thick member, taking up a steady pace. His bangs swayed in his face from the movements and his cock slapped against his stomach, several beads of pre-come having formed at the head and creating a wet spot on his skin. Leon held Krauser's gaze with his own as he rode the b.o.w. each thrust sending the man's cock pounding into his prostate and creating small explosions of pleasure shooting deep into his core, igniting the flames within it and fueling his lust further.

Leon's movements became uneven and erratic as his orgasm began building quickly. He was having difficulty keeping up the pace, but strong fingers gripped his waist and Krauser began meeting Leon's thrusts with his own, causing the agent to let out a cacophony of delicious moans. Leon reached out, drawing Krauser's mutated arm towards himself and running his tongue up the length of the blade, creating a cut down the center that had small drops of blood forming on the weapon. The scene was incredibly hot and had Krauser coming right then, firing his hot load deep into Leon. The feeling of the warm sticky liquid painting his inner walls sent Leon over the edge as well and he shot ropes of come up his stomach and chest. Their movements halted and Leon's eyes fluttered, the Plaga within him sated now that he'd come and his life was no longer in danger. The agent let out a shattered sigh and collapsed to the side, falling off Krauser and landing in the dirt beside him unconscious.

Krauser took a deep breath before standing and fixing his pants with his human hand before looking down at the fallen man. Laying on his side with one hand near his head and one thigh bent, and despite the scars and open wounds, dirt, dried come, and sweat, Leon was still a sight to behold. Krauser smirked as he noted each and every one of the agent's features, from the way his bangs always covered one eye, to how his lips were always curved up in the slightest of smirks, and filed them into his memory. He retrieved Leon's pistol and cocked it, pointing it at the younger man's head and looking down the length of his arm and through the sights at Leon. His finger danced over the trigger, but he couldn't quite find the incentive to pull it. His orders from Wesker had been to dispose of Leon, but he was having second thoughts. A sudden idea has a sly grin spreading over his lips and he lowered the weapon, instead producing his phone and dialing a number. Wesker had no idea how fun Leon was to play with, even more so now that he was becoming a mindless nymphomaniac, and he was sure the blond would appreciate having the agent as his personal toy. Although he wouldn't be handing Leon over without a price; he was a hardworking mercenary after all. As the call connected, Krauser raised the phone to his lips without waiting for the person to speak. He was going to be getting a big raise.

"I have something you want, but it comes with a price."


	10. Wesker

Wesker sat back in his leather chair, a playful smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. Krauser and Ada were the only two that worked for him that wouldn't follow his orders blindly, unlike the others. Krauser was a very skilled mercenary, and Wesker respected that. He'd spent time as a mercenary himself to gain the money needed to fund his research.

"I take it you are still on the island?" His British drawl echoed slightly in the small room.

"Yeah."

"Meet me at the facility. Bring your leverage." Wesker hung up. He wondered what Krauser had that he could possibly want, _and_ be willing to pay for. He pocked his phone in his crisp black suit and stood. Whatever Krauser had been planning, it'd better be worth it.

* * *

Krauser made his way through the facility, carrying Leon over one shoulder. The agent was still unconscious and probably would be for some time still, which made the task of bringing him to Wesker a simple one. He punched in the combination for the door and it unlocked. He pushed his way inside and dropped Leon the floor, the agent's head tilting to the side and causing his bangs to cover part of his face.

The sound of measured footsteps had Krauser turning on his heel. Wesker walked into the room slowly, the door closing behind him. Krauser crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching the man with a cold glare. Wesker stopped at Leon's side, a dark chuckle falling from his lips.

"Your orders were to kill Leon, not bring him to me."

"Yeah, well you have no idea how much fun he is. Besides, if you get sick of him you can still kill him." Krauser stated coldly. Sure, he wouldn't have minded keeping the younger man to himself, but he had to look out for himself and himself only.

Wesker sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"You do realize I do not have time for such… insignificant things."

"Do you want him or not?" Krauser was becoming impatient.

Wesker stared down at the man lying unconscious on the floor and took a good look at him. He was still in his used state, the majority of his clothing having been torn off or ripped to shreds. The blond knelt down and grasped Leon by the chin, tilting his head so he could look at his facial features. His lips tilted up slightly in a smirk and he released Leon, straightening and turning to Krauser.

"I will call for you once he awakens. I would like to see what makes him so 'fun'."

Krauser took his cue to leave. Wesker was seriously considering taking Leon. If Wesker enjoyed Leon as much as he hoped, his asking price would not be cheap.

* * *

Wesker stood back, his arms folded across his chest. He'd completely stripped Leon and locked him into shackles around his wrists and thighs from chains suspended from the roof. Both of his arms were pulled above his head, and his thighs were pulled apart giving the blond an unobstructed view of the agent's entire body, which was suspended at the perfect height so they would be face to face.

Wesker spent a fair amount of time like this, letting his cold, inhuman eyes run over the younger man's body and found Leon becoming an object of his desires. He made note of every wound marring Leon's body: a jagged scar across his left shoulder, three diagonal cuts across his stomach, a stab wound on both his right and left thighs, two bullet wounds in his right bicep, a cut on the bottom of his lip and over his right cheek, a deep bite wound on his neck, purple bruises along his neck, wrists, hips, inner thighs, over the length of his spine and along one side of his jaw. His skin was caked with dirt, small amounts of dried blood, and was sticky over his face, chest, cock, and ass. His hair hung clumped together in places, which was framing his gorgeous features, lips parted slightly and tilted up in the faintest of smirks. His skin was pulled tight over muscle and bone, showing the first traces of malnutrition. With closer inspection, he could tell the worst of the wounds had been treated with either herbs or first aid sprays. The healing remedies were only meant for short term use until the wounded could get to a hospital for proper treatment. The bite and bullet wounds hadn't been treated at all and were showing the first signs of infection, the wounds an angry red color and swollen slightly.

Wesker couldn't help but wonder what would attract him to the younger man other than his physical appearance. Although looks played a big role in his choice of sexual partners, they weren't everything. He found himself hoping that Leon was as fun as Krauser said as he pulled up a rolling cart with several tools on it. He took a small scalpel and reopened the bullet wounds, fresh blood sliding down the unconscious man's bicep. He pushed tweezers into the wounds, removing the bullets and dropping them on the cart. He sterilized and bandaged every wound before stepping back. Leon had a fair amount of bandage wrapped around his nude body, but even then the young man still managed to look attractive. A sly smirk had Wesker's lips tilting up at the corners. Perhaps Leon would be fun.

Leon's eyes slowly fluttered open. He scanned the room as he became fully conscious. It was void of anything other than a steel cart on which several tools lay. He attempted to move but found it impossible, tilting his head back to see his wrists shackled above him to the roof by metal chains. He gave them a frustrating tug but nothing happened. As his gaze lowered, he realized he was completely nude and covered in bandage. A hot flush spread over his cheeks as he took in his vulnerable position, a voice resonating from behind him making him startle.

"Ah, Leon. I was beginning to wonder when you would wake."

The voice was smooth, dark, and held the undertones of a thick British accent. The man spoke with a poisoned tongue, the very tone of his voice sending shivers down Leon's spine. Slow, calculated footsteps echoed around him as the man walked around his side and stopped a few feet in front of him, slipping his gloved hands into black slacks. As he turned, Leon's eyes widened. Everything about the man, from the way he held himself, to his posture and attire, had an air of uncontested authority. He was clearly some sort of business man, clad in a crisp black suit, gloves, and dress shoes. A pair of discontinued police force shades rested on his nose, covering his eyes which were assessing Leon's reaction, and his blond hair was styled perfectly back. His features were strong, and stunning was an understatement. He was drop-dead gorgeous. As Leon took in every detail, he found himself putting a name to the man before him. Chris had told him stories about the man, a cynical, selfish tyrant that was far less human than he appeared. The blond man had attempted to kill Chris multiple times, and even went as far as attacking Claire. It was the man that had sent Krauser to dispatch of Leon, and forced Ada to play on his team. Leon had hated the man from the moment Chris first spoke his name, but here, in his presence, it was impossible to feel anything other than awe.

"Albert Wesker."

"Oh, you know who I am?" Wesker's lips tilted up at one corner in a devilish smirk.

"You want me dead."

"I did. You were becoming quite a nuisance to me. But now things have changed."

The door to the room open and Krauser walked in, looking as human as ever. His arm was back to normal and he was devoid of any signs of his virus.

"You neglected to tell me Leon is a host for the Plaga." Wesker tilted his head ever so slightly in the direction of the mercenary. Krauser scoffed and crossed his arms.

"It's what makes him so fun. Would you like an example?" Krauser sneered. Leon couldn't imagine acting like that towards Wesker without getting the shit kicked out of him. The blond's silence had Krauser moving towards Leon, who looked away and swallowed. He'd already been fucked by Krauser; he didn't need the man seeing him in this position.

Krauser leaned in, running his tongue up Leon's neck and along the side of his jaw, making the younger man moan and writhe from the contact. Krauser kissed him and he kissed back immediately, unable to fight it. Krauser pulled away, satisfied, and turned back to Wesker.

"The Plaga is turning him into an obedient sex slave."

Wesker seemed to consider this for a few moments.

"How much?"

"Seven figures."

"Six." _What the fuck?_ They were bartering over how much he was worth!

"Well, I'll be taking my toy and leaving, then."

Wesker growled and produced a cheque book and a pen, scrawling onto one of the cheques before ripping it and handing it to the mercenary. Krauser smirked and turned to Leon.

"Have fun, comrade."

Krauser took his leave and Leon stared at Wesker. The man had given Krauser a million dollars as if it was pocket change. He doubted even the government would pay that much for his life. He was partly disgusted and partly thrilled. Wesker was an unpredictable tyrant that would let nothing get in the way of what he wanted. So, if _Leon_ was what he wanted, what did that mean lay in store for him?

"How far along in its lifecycle is the Plaga?" Wesker asked as he stood before Leon. He looked away, unable to hold the older man's gaze through his shades.

"Far," Leon swallowed, "I can't fight it anymore. Is it going to kill me?"

"Perhaps."

Wesker's answer wasn't reassuring in the least. He could feel uncertainty bubbling in his stomach and making it churn. It clenched hard, the familiar hunger pains making his stomach ache. Wesker seemed to know this and tilted his head in the faintest of movements.

"Hungry?"

"Deathly." Leon replied honestly. There was no point in giving Wesker any snide remarks or sass. His best chance was to just ride it out and do what the blond asked of him. Wesker walked up to him, only inches away and slowly removed his shades, revealing yellow eyes ringed with red. Leon found himself mesmerized by the other man's eyes. Chris had mentioned they weren't human, but in person they were breath taking. Each orb was filled with flecks of amber, nearly the color of molten gold, and Leon swore he saw rivers of pattern in them.

"See something you like?" Wesker smirked slightly, although his eyes remained devoid of emotion. How could such cold eyes burn so hot?

"Everything." Leon hadn't realized he was leaning forward to try and get closer to the man. He swallowed and adverted his gaze, which was hard to do given the fact that he had no doubt the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen standing before him. A soft chuckle fell from the blond's lips, the sound sending a shiver down Leon's spine. Oh God, he was already getting excited and the man hadn't even touched him. When Leon found the courage to look up, Wesker was gone. What the hell? He hadn't even heard the man leave. Within seconds a tray was being set on the cart to his right, which was covered in a variety of fruits ranging from raspberries, blackberries, grapes, strawberries and blueberries to small chunks of watermelon, cantaloupe, honeydew and pineapple. Leon could feel his mouth salivating at the sight of the juicy fruits.

Leon watched as Wesker removed his gloves, draping them over one edge of the cart before letting his fingers hover over the fruit. The blond must have been watching his reaction and he didn't doubt he looked like a hungry animal as he watched Wesker take a raspberry between his thumb and forefinger. Leon's eyes followed the small fruit as it was raised to his mouth level and pressed against his lips. He parted them and Wesker released the raspberry, letting it fall onto Leon's tongue. He bit into the fruit and moaned loudly in pleasure, his taste buds overwhelmed with the sweet taste of the fruit. Wesker smirked, taking a strawberry and playing with it as he watched Leon.

"You'll have to work for the rest. Understand?"

Leon nodded, enjoying the sound of Wesker's sultry voice and letting it wash over him. He watched as Wesker touched the tip of the strawberry to his navel and slowly dragged it up his stomach and chest. He'd never been toyed with this way but fuck was it hot, especially when the man toying with him had the appearance of an Egyptian god. He bit his lip, excitement flowing through his veins and making his skin become hot. The tip of the strawberry slid up his neck and over his jaw and was pushed against his lips. Leon took it into his mouth, chewing it hungrily and swallowing.

Wesker swiped his finger over Leon's navel, collecting a single droplet of water the strawberry had left in its wake. The moment their skin touched, Leon let out a gasp and Wesker instantly pulled away as if he was shocked. The connection between the Plaga and the Progenitor virus had ignited and Leon looked at Wesker with lusty eyes. He could physically feel the power radiating off the older man, so much of it that it overwhelmed him slightly. He let out a small whimper, needing to be in contact with Wesker again. The blond smirked, both interested and fascinated by what was occurring between them. He would have to study Leon once he was finished with him. The agent clearly had something inside of him that was making the parasite within him react differently than every other parasite that had infected both humans and monsters. Wesker raised his fingers , holding them just centimeters from Leon's lips.

"Suck them." The words had Leon letting out a small moan as he took the two fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them eagerly. His cock was becoming hard from the action and his need was slowly building from just touching the blond. Once they were soaked and dripping with his saliva, Wesker withdrew them and reached behind Leon. He felt the wet digits prodding his ass and moaned as they pushed in, stretching the tight muscles. Wesker scissored his fingers together inside Leon, eliciting several needy moans from the younger man who was writhing in his restraints and pushing against the fingers, needing more contact. Wesker held Leon's gaze as he pleased him, every moan fueling his own lust further.

"If I told you I will keep you here forever, would you object?" Wesker asked as he removed his fingers, eliciting a whimper in protest from the younger man.

"No. I want this. I want you." Leon wasn't sure if it was what he wanted or if it was what the Plaga wanted, but all he knew was if Wesker didn't fuck him soon he might die. The blond let out an amused chuckle at his words before unzipping his slacks. The sound had Leon's eyes darting down, eager to catch a glimpse of the blond's perfect cock. His mouth watered considerably at the sight of it and he wished he could wrap his lips around it, worship it like Wesker deserved to be worshipped. He would lick and suck on it for hours if he could, would swallow every drop of Wesker's come and beg for more.

Fuck, he was a slut and he knew it, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. Everything he wanted, everything he needed, was standing only inches away from him. He licked his lips as he met the blond's gaze, and found a new kind of need stirring within him.

"Hurt me. Please." Leon begged, his voice soft. He had never been attracted to pain, but now he was finding that he wanted it only if it was inflicted by the man before him.

"I will. On one condition."

"Yes. Anything!"

"You will call me master for the duration of the intercourse." Leon's cheeks flushed at the words and his cock twitched in excitement. He swallowed and met Wesker's burning gaze.

"Please… master."

Wesker produced a knife from the inside of his suit jacket, the inscription of the blade reading 'S.T.A.R.S.' He flicked the blade across Leon's wrist, opening a cut that welled with blood before slowly sliding down his forearm.

"Ahh…" Leon bit his lip and moaned, the blade nicking his collarbone and then his stomach. Every cut created a delightful stinging pain that was making Leon become hotter by the second. He writhed and moaned, victim to such beautiful torment that had shaky breaths falling from his lips.

Wesker gripped Leon's thighs and guided his cock to his ass, pushing against the ring of muscle teasingly but not penetrating it. Leon looked at him with lusty eyes, speaking the words Wesker had been waiting to hear.

"Fuck me, master."

Not a second later Wesker was plunging into him, driving his cock to the hilt in one swift movement. Leon cried out in pleasure from the delicious contact, throwing his head back and clenching his fists tightly. He wanted to run his hands over every rippling muscle, wanted to feel them flex under his touch. He wanted to feel Wesker's body pressed up against his own, hot and sweaty from their coupling. His mind raced as he fantasised multiple scenarios with Wesker, all involving him being fucked by the blond mercilessly. A strong grip on his jaw forced him to look back into Wesker's eyes.

"Eyes on me, pet."

Wesker began thrusting hard and deep from the get go. Leon panted as he held Wesker's gaze, the blond's pupils having dilated into thin slits. Wesker's fingers dug hard into the sensitive skin of Leon's thighs, pulling Leon into his thrusts, the sound of skin against skin resonating throughout the room. Leon bit his lip as he watched the blond, wanting to feel Wesker's lips on his own, wanting to taste Wesker in his mouth. Wesker didn't seem like the kind of guy that would enjoy such passions, instead relishing in primal carnage and pure need. Leon didn't care either way, so long as they remained in contact with one another.

A hard thrust into his prostate had Leon throwing his head back and crying out in pleasure. He felt Wesker's cock sliding in and out against his insides, rubbing against every sensitive muscle over and over. His eyes fluttered and his breaths came out in uneven pants, his skin pink with a slight flush that had spread over his body. His wrists and thighs were becoming slightly chaffed from the rough jerking against his bonds, the small bolts of pain adding to his rising euphoria. Wesker leaned in, his words calm and even, not even having broken a sweat from their actions. His lips brushed against Leon's ear and he spoke, his words thick with both lust and his accent.

"Scream my name when you come." The words alone were nearly enough to make Leon come, a violent spasm of pleasure running up his spine. With only a couple more thrusts into his prostate, Leon was coming up his stomach and chest.

"Wesker!"

A smirk graced the blond's lips and he increased his speed considerably, moving faster than any human could. The assault created new waves of pleasure, the torment on Leon's prostate not allowing him to come down from his high and keeping his orgasm going for longer than it should. He shook his head side to side, letting out cries and moans as he was pushed to his limits. Just when he thought he might black out, small spots having formed in his vision, the thrusting halted and was replaced by a large rush of hot come shooting inside him. He slumped in his restraints, breathing hard and drenched in sweat, trying to recover from the longest orgasm of his life. Wesker pulled his cock out slowly, eliciting a small moan from Leon as the head slipped free, before tucking it back into his pants and zipping them up.

Leon's eyes flicked up to the man before him, watching him intently. He parted his lips to speak but a blur of moment crossed his vision before everything went black and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Wesker stared into Leon's crimson red eyes before knocking him unconscious. He slid his gloves back on and tugged at his suit jacket, making sure everything was back in its proper place. He smiled to himself softly as he looked at the younger man. He saw so much of Chris in the agent. Both men had been so willing to please him. As fun as Leon was, he could never compare to the brunet, who was what Wesker really wanted. Wesker had shared a complicated past with Chris, creating an angst-filled tension between them that would make for incredible sex once he captured him. The emotional connection wasn't present with Leon, and he decided not to keep the man. It would be too much hassle to watch over him, and he couldn't afford getting attached.

Wesker freed Leon from the restraints, catching him in his arms as he fell. He had the proper technology to eradicate the Plaga from Leon's body. He exited the room and made his way to a separate part of the compound, laying Leon on a sterile lab table and operating a machine that used lasers to kill the parasite attached to the agent's spine. His phone beeped with a message from Ada, saying she had retrieved the sample. Both Leon and Ashley were useless to him now, having gotten what he needed from that fool Ozmund Saddler. It was best not to let that much power get into the wrong hands, especially the ones that didn't deserve it. Besides, the Plaga was a greatly inferior weapon and he'd already had ideas on creating a new weapon that would be much more intelligent and successful.

* * *

Leon sat bolt-upright with a gasp and looked about the room frantically. He groaned at an aching pain in his head and raised a hand to it. It felt like he'd been hit by a bus. Moonlight filtered through the window, and as his eyes adjusted to the near darkness, he noticed the familiar details of his bedroom. _The hell?_ How had he gotten back to the States? He tossed the blankets aside, more surprised than he should have been that he was still completely nude and wrapped in bandages. He rifled through the dresser and slipped into a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt before making his way down the hall.

Leon rubbed the sleep from his eyes and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the unconscious figure lying on his couch. He crept closer, careful to be as quiet as possible, and took in the short blond hair and orange wool shirt. _Holy shit._ Ashley was asleep on his couch. How was this even possible? He collapsed into the reclining chair and stared at the roof. Could this be Wesker's doing? What about the Plaga? He wasn't feeling the familiar pains on his spine that indicated the parasites presence, but couldn't be too sure.

"Ugh…" Leon straightened at the sound of Ashley's voice. She was rising from her slumber, sitting up and yawning before her eyes fell on Leon.

"Ah! Get away!" She reached for the closest thing – a table top lamp – and chucked it at him. Leon barely managed to get to his feet and dodge it, holding his hands up in an innocent gesture.

"Hey, don't worry! I'm the one that rescued you. Name's Leon."

Ashley narrowed her eyes, judging whether or not he seemed like a trustworthy person. After a moment she relaxed and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"In my apartment in Washington, D.C. What do you remember?"

She thought for a moment before replying.

"I remember being hauled off to some prison on an island. They kept me shut up in a small room with cameras and a guard at the door."

Sounded like the island Salazar mentioned she'd been taken to.

"Well, no need to worry. You're safe now. I'm going to call in that I've got you back. I'm sure your father will be relieved."

Ashley nodded and Leon made his way to the landline, dialing in a private number.

* * *

Leon's debriefing had commenced as soon as he returned to headquarters. His story was true (for the most part) only lacking on the details of his sexual encounters. He told them everything, from the infected villagers to how Krauser was working with Wesker. He left out the part where he was captured and replaced it with a fake story of how he rescued Ashley and was able to return via the private jet. He apologized to Hunnigan nearly a dozen times for having worried her, saying he'd lost his phone after the close encounter with Salazar. No one was suspicious of his story, and he was thanked greatly by President Graham, who retired once Ashley was back safe in his care. He felt slightly guilty for having lied, but the truth would only force him into an interrogation full of questions he wouldn't have the answers to.

For now, he would enjoy his infected-free all-expenses paid vacation until he was sent on another mission, which would probably much sooner than he liked.

* * *

Alright, so this is the last chapter of the story... for now. I plan on extending it into the events of Resident Evil Degeneration (possibly), Damnation, and Resident Evil 6. Reviews are much appreciated, I hope you enjoyed the story... so far.


End file.
